ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Curious George (TV series)
Curious George is an American animated educational children's television series based on the children's book series of the same name which features Jeff Bennett as the voice of The Man with the Yellow Hat. Frank Welker, who voiced George in the 2006 feature film, returns here as the voice of Curious George. As of April 2017, reruns of the show are still broadcasting on PBS Kids. The show premiered on September 4, 2006, and ended on April 1, 2015. Curious George is a production of Universal 1440 Entertainment (Universal Studios Family Productions before 2013), Imagine Entertainment, and WGBH Boston, and animated by Toon City. Each episode has two short cartoons per half hour episode, and a live action segment after each story. The pilot and the production began in 2005, and the copyrighted byline was created in July 2005. After the TV show ends, the series illustrates and explains various concepts in math and science, and each live-action segment shows schoolchildren engaging in experiments, that teach the math or science concept featured in the previous cartoon. Settings *The City: George and the Man with the Yellow Hat live in an apartment in "The City". The Doorman keeps a pigeon coop on the roof and is the guardian of Hundley, his dachshund dog. The apartment is near Endless Park, the museum where Professor Wiseman works, and a zoo. Chef Pisghetti's restaurant is nearby, as are a donut shop, Dulson's Toy Store, Mabel's Department Store, a supermarket and a pet shop. These are recurring locations. *The Country: George and the Man with the Yellow Hat vacation in a small house in the country. The house is near Lake Wanasink, a stream, and a river that eventually flows past the city and to the ocean. George is friends there with 5-year-old Allie and the teenage paperboy, Bill. Characters *Curious George (voiced by Frank Welker): A tailless monkey (Barbary macaque) who is the protagonist of the show. He is excessively curious and often causes unintentional problems. He is used as the "teachable" character in the show, and he is the one to whom new concepts are explained in detail by the other characters. He is written as having the mind of a young child. *The Man with the Yellow Hat (voiced by Jeff Bennett): The man who first befriended George and also acts as his primary teacher and mentor. He does not wear his hat at home but wears it when going in public. the Man often has bad luck and makes mistakes (such as constantly losing his hat, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, tasting something terrible with a sour reaction, etc.). He is also absent-minded, and a bit awkward. Episodes The setting for most episodes is either the city, where George lives in an apartment building with The Man in the Yellow Hat or the country, where they share a small house near a lake called Lake Wanasinklake. This allows George to mirror the experiences of kids who live in an urban environment and those who live on farms and in suburbs. A few episodes take place in alternate but familiar settings, like an airport or a train station. Airing history United States *PBS (2006–present) United Kingdom *CITV (2006-2015) *Disney Junior (2011-2018) *Cartoonito (2018–present) Canada *Family (2007–present) *Playhouse Disney Tele (2010–present) Indonesia *Antv (2008–present) Sweden *SVTB (2007–present) Iceland *Rúv (2006–present) Awards Emmy Award *2008 – Outstanding Children's Animated Program *2010 – Outstanding Children's Animated Program Category:Television series Category:Television series by Universal Studios Category:2000s Category:2006 Category:Curious George Category:Universal Animation Studios television series